


Flamme

by Airelle



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un très vieil homme repense à sa vie, dans très longtemps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamme

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343368) by [Airelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelle/pseuds/Airelle). 



> _Je dédie cette histoire, avec tout mon amour, à Brigitte (qui aimait les récits que j’écrivais pour elle…) et à Bubulle (qui ne savait pas lire, parce qu’elle était un chat,) et qui nous ont quittés un 2 mars et un 1er mars, à un âge similaire et bien trop jeunes toutes les deux._   
> _Traduit en français le 21 février 2012  
>  Ce récit a été inspiré par la photo ci-dessous :_   
> [](http://s1018.photobucket.com/albums/af310/Ammonet_one/Fandom/?action=view&current=bodiecroppedfondecran-1.jpg)

Quand il regardait cette photo-là, plusieurs choses s’imposaient à Doyle : la beauté de son amant, bien sûr, mais aussi « l’insoutenable légèreté de l’être », selon la belle expression de Kundera. La chair était une entité si transitoire ! Des atomes qui se réunissaient pour devenir, brièvement, une créature vivante, si facilement détruite par le temps, les blessures ou la maladie.

Sur cette photo, pourtant, Bodie était extraordinairement beau. Et si près de ne plus l’être que c’en était poignant.

Mais ce qui lui brisait le cœur, pensa Doyle, c’était le fait que Bodie n’avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour que l’âge ou l’infirmité annihile sa beauté. Doyle ne l’avait pas seulement aimé pour son physique, mais cela avait fait partie de l’attirance qu’il avait ressentie, dès le début, pour cet homme complexe. Et maintenant que les jeux étaient faits, il lui restait seulement ses souvenirs… et les photos.

Cette photo-là avait été à la fois un réconfort et un crève-cœur. Pendant si longtemps, il s’y était accroché… Et voilà qu’il était lui-même au bord du gouffre. Si vieux que sa vue l’avait presque déserté et que son cœur abîmé ratait souvent quelques battements. Mais pas vieux au point que ses souvenirs ne soient pas toujours vivants dans son esprit, même si, maintenant, ils le visitaient surtout dans ses rêves. Son âme fatiguée s’abreuva de l’image de celui qu’il avait tant aimé, il y avait tellement longtemps.

Une dernière fois, il se plongea dans les souvenirs du plaisir, de la passion et de l’amour qu’il avait connus avec son partenaire, et il pleura pour l’insondable inutilité de toute vie. Il pleura pour tout ce qui aurait pu être et n’avait pas été. Il pleura pour la vie et la mort, l’amour et le chagrin.

Pourtant, il n’avait aucun regret. Après tout, il avait vécu une longue vie. Une belle vie ? Il avait seulement dû accepter de perdre l’être qu’il aurait voulu, plus que tout, garder auprès de lui. Un bien mince sacrifice, non ?

Désormais, il était, lui aussi, prêt au grand départ. Il ne croyait pas à la survie de l’âme, et n’imaginait donc pas qu’il retrouverait Bodie dans quelque paradis aussi idyllique qu’illusoire. L’idée que tout finissait ainsi était un soulagement en soi. Un point d’orgue adéquat à la comédie cosmique de la vie.

Il sourit, et laissa tomber la photo – la dernière de celles qu’il avait jalousement conservées pendant toutes ces années – dans les flammes.


End file.
